Sakuno's Alphabet Soup
by p3paula
Summary: Ryuuzaki Sakuno various words. Length per word shortened to 2-4 sentences. Alphabet prompt. Crossposted from AO3


**Sakuno's Alphabet Soup**

**Summary:**

Ryuuzaki Sakuno + various words. Length per word shortened to 2-4 sentences. Alphabet prompt.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I'm trying to get back in writing... Just as I got resurrected back to the Prince of Tennis fandom. Alphabet prompt for various themes.

This work is set within canon to insanity and beyond. Pairings to be added.  
Three parts per serving. Servings may vary.

Also found in my AO3...

* * *

**First Servings**

A is for Adorable

Atobe Keigo resisted the urge to gush-

Ore-sama means compliment- the cute first year.

After all, he has his ego to uphold and he shouldn't admit easily that his ego easily lost against someone so adorable.

* * *

B is for Berserk

She was very special and threatening her can make a lot of people go berserk.

To summarize those people, anyone from the Middle School Tennis circuit would probably be the best way to describe the mob that would hunt you down.

* * *

C is for Cake

She said she wasn't good at making sweet food and confectioneries.

Marui Bunta begged to differ as he ate her food and surely enough, fell in love with her.

* * *

D is for Dragon

Be wary of the nice ones.

After all, Ryuuzaki Sumire's anger paled in comparison with Ryuuzaki Sakuno's displeasure-

She is, after all, the Coach's Granddaughter through and through.

* * *

E is for Eel

She found out his comfort food: unadon.

Ever since then, a bento, a sweet smile plus the puppy dog eyes and stress-relieving lunch times with her made Tezuka Kunimitsu putty in her hands.

* * *

F is for Fine

She's always worried if everyone was fine and she did not care if she broke down.

Well, Oishi always managed to distinguish which "I'm fine" replies from her were the truth or the lie.

* * *

G is for Grave

Inscribed on her tombstone were "Good people die young."

But her grave never looked lonely, because people always visited her.

* * *

H is for Hunger

She was his favorite cook- but the coach might kill him if he always asked for her food.

So Momoshiro settled for eating lots of burgers to sate his hunger (even if none of them were his tastes).

* * *

I is for Incoherent

He noticed her capacity to render a lot of people incoherent and he could not help but be curious and to also interact with her— he was Inui Sadaharu and he will, of course, not let a chance to collect more data in the end.

He didn't anticipate that he could also be rendered speechless when it was his turn to interact with her.

* * *

J is for Jail

He promised to never do any crimes (or at least never get caught).

Because when Akutsu Jin landed in the jail, she lectured at him for an hour before finally bailing him out.

* * *

K is for Kiss

It was all an accident.

He only wanted a hug, but he ended up kissing her. Nya- she had soft lips.

But first Kikumaru Eiji now have to survive the numerous people who wants him killed.

* * *

L is for Lost

Despite being directionally-challenged, Sumire mused that the kitchen remained to be the one place she will never get lost.

Sakuno did not look out of place in the restaurant kitchen—more like at home.

* * *

M is for Mine

A lot of people want to claim her entirely, to grab her and declare her "Mine!".

But the truth of the matter was they were all hers- she has long staked her claim 'Mine!' on all of them.

* * *

N is for Notice

The sign on Ryuuzaki residence said, "No courting Ryuuzaki Sakuno until she's 18."

It's been one of the most awaited suspensive condition to be fulfilled before a lot of people start their task of pursuing her.

* * *

O is for Orange

He mused that this girl would probably be the best orange his younger brother could find.

He liked it yes, but the truth was Echizen Ryoga would love it if she was his instead.

* * *

P is for Plain

On the outside, she was plain, so Tomoka took her under her wing.

But upon knowing her, she realized she was the one paling and fading.

Ryuuzaki Sakuno became more dazzling as you got to know her more.

* * *

Q is for Quiet

There is one specific condition to render Kawamura Takashi silent despite holding a racket.

It's to see Ryuuzaki Sakuno asleep under the tree- and understand the need to be quiet.

* * *

R is for Red

He didn't peg her anemic, Yukimura Seiichi mused while waiting for her to wake up in the hospital bed.

After all, she could blush so many shades of red.

* * *

S is for Suffer

The Seigaku Tennis Club suffered a lot in the next week of practice.

The cause was for failing to notice Ryuuzaki Sakuno suffering from a high fever and a cold, while she fulfilled her duties as team manager.

* * *

T is for Touch

She's touchy-feely, embracing people, holding hands, or clinging to their clothes.

It must be contagious because now, they couldn't help hug her, ruffle her hair, pinch her cheeks, hold her hands or even sweep her off her feet.

* * *

U is for Unique

You'd think after meeting the unique personalities of the tennis players, no sane person would willingly join them.

She proves this notion wrong by being capable of handling every single one of them with ease—and that just proves her own uniqueness.

* * *

V is for Vow

Sanada Genichirou considered if this was the Meiji Era, he would gladly pledge his allegiance to her.

But then, he's glad it's not- because he has a chance to exchange marriage vows with her in the end.

* * *

W is for Wound

You'd think she's suffering from a life-threatening wound with the way the Seigaku Regulars all fussed over her.

"Mou, minnasan, it's just a papercut, please calm down!"

* * *

X is for (e)Xistence

She supposes she's nothing but a mere speck in their lives.

But they quickly shot this idea down when they emphasize her importance in their lives.

* * *

Y is for Yawn

He ushered her to sleep as she yawned for the nth time already.

After all, if Kirihara Akaya is allowed to fall asleep on her shoulder, she also has the liberty to fall asleep on his.

* * *

Z is for Zen

She supposed people considered Zen as the state of peace.

But she wondered what that says about her if she could feel so much ease in the chaos of the Seigaku Tennis Club.

* * *

**Final Notes:**

PS. Requests are accepted for second and next servings- I have a full list but writing is best done constantly. Updates depend on internet capacity (sometimes it plays nice, other times, it's a war)


End file.
